custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's A Trip to Toyland (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's A Trip to Toyland is a Custom The Adventures of Barney & Shining Time Station home video for Season 12 released on September 16, 2003. Plot When the Winkster steals the toys the kids are playing, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Conductor cousins and the kids must go to Toyland to get them back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Conductor 1 (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor 2 (George Carlin) *Mr. Conductor 3 (Alec Baldwin) *Horace Schemer (Brian O'Connor) *Stacy Jones (Didi Cohn) *Billy Twofeathers (Tom Jackson) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Dan (Ari Madger) *Becky (Daneille Marcot) Thomas Stories #Thomas Goes Fishing (told by Ringo Starr) #Middle Engine (told by Alec Baldwin) #James In A Mess (told by Ringo Starr) #Oliver Owns Up (told by George Carlin) Songs #Shining Time Station Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #That's What a Toyland Is #We Love All Clocks #Pop Goes the Weasel #Bumpin' Up and Down #The Wheels on the Bus #The Marching Song #Me and My Teddy #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Thomas Stories told by Ringo Starr, George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Fall 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "On Again, Off Again". *After the "Shining Time Station Theme Song", when Barney sees BJ, Becky and Dan playing with their toys, the music from "On Again, Off Again" *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, while they are trying to get the toys back, he slips on a skateboard and crashes into the door of the station, and hurts his tail a little bit. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" while slipping on a skateboard and crashing into the door of the station, the sound clip was taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice. *After BJ crashes into the station door, he tells Barney that his tail hurts a little bit. Then, Barney puts a big bandage on BJ's hurt tail. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Conductors, Horace Schemer, Stacy, Billy and the kids scream while riding on a big scary slide to Toyland, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman sees himself as a ginger kid), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Barney's 1994-1995 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1994-1995 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabs a La Mode" (when SpongeBob and Squidward slide around the frozen Krusty Krab), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr)'s scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was pitched down to -10 and mixed with Ringo Starr's voice, Mr. Conductor (George Carlin)'s scream is the same as Buzz Lightyear's scream from "Toy Story 2" (when Buzz falls down the pretend bridge), except it was mixed with George Carlin's voice, Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin)'s scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Video Game" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are running away from the frog fish), except it was pitched down to -8, Schemer's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Veggie Zombies" (when a banana peel scares Orange, Pear, Passion and Midget Apple), except it was pitched down to -7, Stacy's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Tina's scary toy fly frightens Michael and Derek), except it was mixed with Stacy's voice, Billy's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" during The Bear Hunt), except it was pitched down to -5, and the kids' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" during The Bear Hunt) Category:Custom Barney Home Videos